Charmed (1998 series)
Charmed (TV Series; 1998-2006) Created by Constance M. Burge Plot Summary Three sisters discover their destiny - To battle against the forces of evil, using their witchcraft. They are the Charmed Ones. Male Deaths * Coolio (Episode 4.15 Marry-Go-Round) * Robert Madrid (Episode 4.13 Charmed and Dangerous) * Tom Billett (Episode 4.7 Brain Drain) * Charlie Weber (Episode 4.6 A Knight to Remember) * David Carradine (Episode 3.22 All Hell Breaks Loose) * Jf Pryor (Episode 3.18 Sin Francisco) * Sam Ball (Episode 4.18 Bite Me) * Harley Zumbrum (Episode 4.9 Muse to My Ears) * Obie Sims (Episode 4.17 Saving Private Leo) * Christopher Shea (Episode 3.16 Death Takes a Halliwell) * Arnold Vosloo (Episode 2.16 Murphy’s Luck) * Joel West (Episode 4.20 Long Live the Queen) * Eddie Bowz (Episode 1.11 Feats of Clay) * Harry Van Gorkum (Episode 4.14 The Three Faces of Phoebe) * Chad Kukahiko (Episode 4.9 Muse to My Ears) * Newell Alexander (Episode 3.21 Look Who's Barking) * Terry Bozeman (Episode 1.9 The Witch Is Back) * Mongo Brownlee (Episode 1.16 Which Prue is It, Anyway?) * Don Brunner (Episode 1.21 Love Hurts) * Gregory Scott Cummins (Episode 3.19 The Demon Who Came in from the Cold) * Keith Brunsmann (Episode 2.15 Give Me a Sign) * Michael Bunin (Episode 1.14 Secrets and Guys) * Matt Malloy (Episode 3.22 All Hell Breaks Loose) * Wade Williams (Episode 3.16 Death Takes a Halliwell) * Jake Busey (Episode 6.11 Witchstock) * Lawrence Smilgys (Episode 4.13 Charmed and Dangerous) * Alan Davidson (Episode 3.14 The Good, the Bad and the Cursed) * J. Kenneth Campbell (Episode 2.11 Reckless Abandon) * John Cho (Episode 1.4 Dead Man Dating) * John Prosky (Episode 4.9 Muse to My Ears) * Jason Carter (Episode 3.7 Power Outage) * Matthew Herron (Episode 4.8 Black as Cole) * Tyler Christopher (Episode 2.14 Pardon My Past) * Ric Coy (Episode 2.11 Reckless Abandon) * Rick Cramer (Episode 2.1 Witch Trial) * Jack Donner (Episode 1.20 The Power of Two) * Markus Flannagan (Episode 1.3 Thank You For Not Morphing) * Leon Franco (Episode 1.6 The Wedding from Hell) * Matthew Glave (Episode 2.20 Astral Monkey) * Bart McCarthy (Episode 4.11 Trial by Magic) * Matt George (Episode 1.19 Out of Sight) * Keith Diamond (Episode 3.16 Death Takes a Halliwell) * Geoffrey Blake (Episode 2.21 Apocalypse, Not) * Richard Gilbert-Hill (Episode 1.8 The Truth is Out There... and It Hurts) * Carlos Gómez (Episode 1.22 Déjà Vu All Over Again) * Marcus Graham (Episode 2.22 Be Careful What You Witch For) * Amir Aboulela (Episode 3.7 Power Outage) * George Alan (Episode 4.20 Long Live the Queen) * Barry Cutler (Episode 3.19 The Demon Who Came in from the Cold) * Ed Lauter (Episode 3.14 The Good, the Bad and the Cursed) * Brad Greenquist (Episode 1.8 The Truth is Out There... and It Hurts) * Sean Hennigan (Episode 1.20 The Power of Two) * Michael Greyeyes (Episode 3.14 The Good, the Bad and the Cursed) * Joe Hoe (Episode 1.4 Dead Man Dating) * Scott Lincoln (Episode 2.19 Ex Libris) * Jeffrey Hutchinson (Episode 1.6 The Wedding from Hell) * Andrew Jackson (Episode 1.17 That '70s Episode) * Billy Jayne (Episode 1.12 The Wendigo) * Benton Jennings (Episode 2.13 Animal Pragmatism) * John Johnston (Episode 2.6 That Old Black Magic) * Dennis Keiffer (Episode 1.19 Out of Sight) * Andrew Bowen (Episode 3.9 Coyote Piper) * Robert Englund (Episode 4.5 Size Matters) * Dean Kelly (Episode 2.5 She's a Man, Baby, a Man!) * Paul Kersey (Episode 2.3 The Painted World) * Peter Woodward (Episode 4.13 Charmed and Dangerous) * Rick Overton (Episode 3.7 Power Outage) * Daniel Dae Kim (Episode 4.4 Enter the Demon) * Steve Larson (Episode 3.14 The Good, the Bad and the Cursed) * Ted King (Episode 1.22 Déjà Vu All Over Again) * Marcus Dean Fuller (Episode 3.12 Wrestling With Demons) * Reynaldo Rosales (Episode 4.5 Size Matters) * Marcus Chavez (Episode 4.19 We're Off to See the Wizard) * Harry Danner (Episode 3.1 The Honeymoon's Over) * Jeff Kober (Episode 1.20 The Power of Two) * Cameron Bancroft (Episode 2.17 How To Make A Quilt Out Of Americans) * Randy Thompson (Episode 3.6 Primrose Empath) * James Hong (Episode 4.4 Enter the Demon) * Nick Kokotakis (Episode 1.18 When Bad Warlocks Go Good) * Carel Struycken (Episode 4.21 Womb Raider) * Dylan Kasch (Episode 3.10 We All Scream for Ice Cream) * Joseph D. Reitman (Episode 3.20 Exit Strategy) * David Kriegel (Episode 1.18 When Bad Warlocks Go Good) * Ken Feinberg (Episode 4.3 Hell Hath No Fury) * Niklaus Lange (Episode 1.11 Feats of Clay) * Booker T (Episode 3.12 Wrestling With Demons) * Louis Giovannetti (Episode 4.11 Trial by Magic) * Eric Matheny (Episode 1.3 Thank You For Not Morphing) * Scott Wilkinson (Episode 4.10 A Paige from the Past) * Shaun Toub (Episode 3.7 Power Outage) * Jaime Gomez (Episode 4.20 Long Live the Queen) * Alex McArthur (Episode 1.16 Which Prue is It, Anyway?) * Jorge-Luis Pallo (Episode 4.9 Muse to My Ears) * Lex Medlin (Episode 2.5 She's a Man, Baby, a Man!) * Geoff Meed (Episode 2.15 Give Me a Sign) * Scott Steiner (Episode 3.12 Wrestling With Demons) * Billy Ray Gallion (Episode 3.2 Magic Hour) * James Leo Ryan (Episode 4.20 Long Live the Queen) * Steve Monroe (Episode 2.13 Animal Pragmatism) * Scott MacDonald (Episode 3.8 Sleuthing with the Enemy) * Chris Nelson (Episode 2.4 The Devil’s Music) * Dwier Brown (Episode 4.12 Lost and Bound) * Ian Buchanan (Episode 3.20 Exit Strategy) * Matthew Grant Godbey (Episode 4.20 Long Live the Queen) * Erik Passoja (Episode 3.2 Magic Hour) * Dean Norris (Episode 2.7 They’re Everywhere) * Roark Critchlow (Episode 3.18 Sin Francisco) * Armin Shimerman (Episode 4.19 We're Off to See the Wizard) * Michael O'Connor (Episode 1.19 Out of Sight) * Ron Perlman (Episode 3.12 Wrestling With Demons) * Maulik Pancholy (Episode 2.6 That Old Black Magic) * Arnold Chon (Episode 4.8 Black as Cole) * Walter Phelan (Episode 2.1 Witch Trial) * Anthony Starke (Episode 4.9 Muse to My Ears) * Keith Allan (Episode 3.2 Magic Hour) * Brian Thompson (Episode 2.21 Apocalypse, Not) * Michael Philip (Episode 1.2 I've Got You Under My Skin) * Scott Plank (Episode 1.19 Out of Sight) * Michael Bailey Smith (Episode 3.4 All Halliwell's Eve, Episode 4.1 Charmed Again, Part 1, Episode 4.8 Black as Cole) * Robin Atkin Downes (Episode 2.18 Chick Flick) * Steve Railsback (Episode 2.15 Give Me a Sign) * Bobby Edner (Episode 3.10 We All Scream for Ice Cream) * Rick Hearst (Episode 3.5 Sight Unseen) * Sal Rendino (Episode 2.15 Give Me a Sign) * Soren Fulton (Episode 3.10 We All Scream for Ice Cream) * Graham Shiels (Episode 3.11 Blinded by the Whitelighter, Episode 4.9 Muse to My Ears) * Neil Roberts (Episode 1.10 Wicca Envy) * Steve Valentine (Episode 3.11 Blinded by the Whitelighter) * Al Rodrigo (Episode 1.10 Wicca Envy) * Kevin Weisman (Episode 3.18 Sin Francisco) * Tommy Perna (Episode 3.4 All Halliwell's Eve) * Rainn Wilson (Episode 3.9 Coyote Piper) * Michael Devorzon (Episode 4.18 Bite Me) * Al Leong (Episode 4.19 We're Off to See the Wizard) * J.P. Romano (Episode 2.18 Chick Flick) * Ray Wise (Episode 4.12 Lost and Bound) * Alastair Duncan (Episode 4.7 Brain Drain) * Clayton Rohner (Episode 2.10 Heartbreak City) * Douglas Bennett (Episode 3.15 Just Harried) * Jeremy Rowley (Episode 2.6 That Old Black Magic) * Kirk Ward (Episode 4.12 Lost and Bound) * Morgan Weisser (Episode 3.6 Primrose Empath) * Vincent Angell (Episode 4.8 Black as Cole) * Edouard Saad (Episode 2.7 They’re Everywhere) * Jeff Ricketts (Episode 2.21 Apocalypse, Not) * Dayo Ade (Episode 4.19 We're Off to See the Wizard) * Tom O'Brien (Episode 3.13 Bride and Gloom) * Matt Schulze (Episode 1.5 Dream Sorcerer) * Jeff Henry (Episode 4.19 We're Off to See the Wizard) * Bob Clendenin (Episode 3.10 We All Scream for Ice Cream) * Matthew Senko (Episode 2.6 That Old Black Magic) * Costas Mandylor (Episode 4.17 Saving Private Leo) * Louis Mandylor (Episode 4.17 Saving Private Leo) * Tom Simmons (Episode 2.9 Ms. Hellfire) * Aaron Brumfield (Episode 4.8 Black as Cole) * Michael Des Barres (Episode 4.19 We're Off to See the Wizard) * David Chisum (Episode 3.4 All Halliwell's Eve) * Craig Thomas (Episode 1.8 The Truth is Out There... and It Hurts) * Michael Trucco (Episode 1.21 Love Hurts) * W. Earl Brown (Episode 3.17 Pre-Witched) * Dana Winseman (Episode 1.9 The Witch Is Back) * Billy Wirth (Episode 1.9 The Witch Is Back) * Eric Scott Woods (Episode 1.1 Something Wicca This Way Comes, Episode 2.1 Witch Trial) * Tom Yi (Episode 1.21 Love Hurts) * Mario Schugel (Episode 4.16 The Fifth Halliwheel) * Nils Allen Stewart (Episode 4.12 Lost and Bound) * Patrick Kilpatrick (Episode 2.21 Apocalypse, Not) Female Deaths * Evie Peck (Episode 4.17 Saving Private Leo) * Bethany Joy Lenz (Episode 4.6 A Knight to Remember) * Annie Abbott (Episode 3.16 Death Takes a Halliwell) * Jennifer S. Badger (Episode 1.6 The Wedding from Hell) * Leigh-Allyn Baker (Episode 1.10 Wicca Envy) * Lisa Darr (Episode 4.10 A Paige from the Past) * Kaycee Shank (Episode 4.8 Black as Cole) * Stephanie Beacham (Episode 2.11 Reckless Abandon) * Deborah Kellner (Episode 4.19 We're Off to See the Wizard) * Liv Boughn (Episode 2.6 That Old Black Magic) * Brigid Brannagh (Episode 2.6 That Old Black Magic) * Sherri Saum (Episode 3.17 Pre-Witched) * Rachel Luttrell (Episode 3.20 Exit Strategy) * Wendi Bromley (Episode 2.9 Ms. Hellfire) * Una Damon (Episode 3.13 Bride and Gloom) * Caprice Benedetti (Episode 4.13 Charmed and Dangerous) * Rebekah Carlton (Episode 1.7 The Fourth Sister) * Holly Marie Combs (Episode 3.9 Coyote Piper) * Ashley Gardner (Episode 4.12 Lost and Bound) * Rebecca Cross (Episode 2.19 Ex Libris) * Frances Bay (Episode 4.14 The Three Faces of Phoebe) * Paige Rowland (Episode 3.9 Coyote Piper) * Deeny Consiglio (Episode 1.6 The Wedding from Hell) * Jennifer Rhodes (Episode 3.17 Pre-Witched) * Pat Crowley (Episode 2.8 P3 H2O) * Amy Moon (Episode 3.20 Exit Strategy) * Kimberly Faye Greenberg (Episode 4.17 Saving Private Leo) * Audrey Wasilewski (Episode 3.11 Blinded by the Whitelighter) * J. Robin Miller (Episode 1.5 Dream Sorcerer) * Mariah O'Brien (Episode 1.3 Thank You For Not Morphing) * Lonnie Partridge (Episode 1.1 Something Wicca This Way Comes) * Sarah Rose Peterson (Episode 1.6 The Wedding from Hell) * Dorenda Moore (Episode 3.21 Look Who's Barking) * Krista Allen (Episode 4.7 Brain Drain) * Jocelyn Seagrave (Episode 1.12 The Wendigo) * Jessica Steen (Episode 7.11 Ordinary Witches) * Kimberly Guerrero (Episode 3.14 The Good, the Bad and the Cursed) * Shannon Sturges (Episode 1.16 Which Prue is It, Anyway?) * Olivia Summers (Episode 2.18 Chick Flick) * Eileen Weisinger (Episode 1.6 The Wedding from Hell) * Shannon O'Hurley (Episode 4.11 Trial by Magic) * Pamela Gordon (Episode 2.17 How To Make A Quilt Out Of Americans) * Betty K. Bynum (Episode 4.18 Bite Me) * Shannen Doherty (Episode 3.22 All Hell Breaks Loose) * Judy Geeson (Episode 3.4 All Halliwell's Eve) * Sara Downing (Episode 8.19 The Jung and the Restless) * Holly Fields (Episode 2.3 The Painted World) * Michaela Watkins (Episode 3.16 Death Takes a Halliwell) * Alexa Nikolas (Episode 3.10 We All Scream for Ice Cream) * Marcy Goldman (Episode 3.6 Primrose Empath) * Camille Langfield (Episode 3.11 Blinded by the Whitelighter) * Clare Carey (Episode 3.4 All Halliwell's Eve) * Jodie Hanson (Episode 1.13 From Fear to Eternity) * Finola Hughes (Episode 2.8 P3 H2O) * Erica Mer (Episode 3.10 We All Scream for Ice Cream) * Lashan Anderson (Episode 3.11 Blinded by the Whitelighter) * Julia Lee (Episode 2.17 How To Make A Quilt Out Of Americans) * Kimberley Kates (Episode 1.13 From Fear to Eternity) * Petra Sprecher (Episode 4.18 Bite Me) * Lucy Lee Flippin (Episode 2.17 How To Make A Quilt Out Of Americans) * Pamela Kosh (Episode 2.6 That Old Black Magic) * Sadie Stratton (Episode 3.4 All Halliwell's Eve) * Cheryl Ladd (Episode 5.15 The Day the Magic Died) * Tyler Layton (Episode 1.9 The Witch Is Back) * Elizabeth Gracen (Episode 4.18 Bite Me) * Heidi Mark (Episode 2.5 She's a Man, Baby, a Man!) * Rose McGowan (Episode 4.7 Brain Drain, Ep 5.3 Happily Ever After, Ep 5.6 the Eyes have it, Ep 5.7 Sympathy for the Demon, Ep 5.8 A Witch in Time, Ep 5.10 Y Tu Mummy Tambien, Ep 5.16 Baby's First Demon, Ep 5.22 Oh my Goddess, Ep 6.7 Soul Survivor, Ep 6.15 I Dream of Phoebe, Ep 6.23 It's a bad bad bad bad world Part 2, Ep 7.5 Styx Feet Under, Ep 8.21 Kill Billie Vol. 2) * Alyssa Milano (Episode 1.22 Deja Vu all over again, Ep 2.2 Morality Bites, Ep 2.14 Pardon My Past, Ep 2.19 Ex Libris, Ep 4.7 Brain Drain, Ep 5.8 A Witch in Time, Ep 5.10 Y Tu Mummy Tambien, Ep 6.15 I Dream of Phoebe, Ep 6.23 It's a bad bad bad bad World Part 2, Ep 7.7 Someone to Witch over me, Ep 7.19 Freaky Phoebe, Ep 8.21 Kill Billie Vol. 2) Category:TV Series Category:1998 TV series debuts Category:2006 TV series endings Category:WB TV series